nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda Hone
Hilda Hone is a female human cleric of Kanar and NPC in the Emeron campaign. History Hilda Hone was born in Mimidet in the barony of Wrellen. As a girl she had a teenaged love affair with Lord Enil Duggin IV. She had designs of living in a castle and being a noble, but he ended the relationship after a short time. She has never forgiven him and has harbored resentment ever since. She left Mimidet, trying to think of a way to get back at Lord Enil and she came upon the teachings of Kanar that taught all about vengeance and the best way to stalk, harm and kill your prey. She studied the teachings deeply ultimately devoting herself to Kanar. Many years later she became the Chamberlain for the estate of Naxov in service to Lord Walter Obert in 1159 and was more than happy to help him craft his monetary plans to financially harm Enil, who now ruled Mimidet, and his family. Along with Lord Walter's Chancellor, and her student in the teachings of Kanar, Anthohn Thaucey, Hilda facilitated the ritual that destroyed the Avatar of Vesper on the 15th of Swan, 1159. The side effect that summoned and bound the Joined of Vesper was unexpected, however. Hilda and Anthohn ordered Lord Walter's marshal, George Woode, to kill the Joined, however instead he arrested them and locked them in the dungeons of Farchester Hall. Infuriated that the Joined could not be killed without some form of attention now, Hilda helped to concoct the false accusations that the Joined attempted to murder Lord Walter. She bribed Justicar Cyna Calurryne to sentence them to execution. The Joined escaped, however, on the 18th of Swan before they could be put on trial, killing Anthohn Thaucey during their escape. Enraged, Hilda killed George Woode, pinning the blame for his death on the Joined as well. The Massacre at Hampstead Hall Word reached Lord Walter that the Joined of Vesper had surfaced in the estate of Typmit and had been imprisoned in Hampstead Hall. Hilda arranged for an assassin named Kylana Resink to attempt to kill the Joined but Lord Walter did not want to rely on only one plan, so he and Hilda rode to Typmit to demand the Joined be released to him. This precaution proved to be needed, as Kylana failed to assassinate any of the Joined and was herself killed. Hilda was present at the Massacre, summoning a demon and providing support magic. Facing the Joined of Vesper After it was discovered that the Joined of Vesper had escaped yet again she and Lord Walter returned to Naxov. Suspecting that the Baroness would eventually send investigators to search Hampstead Hall she immediately set to work cleaning tunnels beneath it where she had a shrine to Kanar and the remains of the many sacrifices made to the dark god. While she was clearing the evidence, however, she was surprised by the Joined of Vesper and Sir Cecil Torton who had been sent to investigate. As a final dig at the lover who had spurned her, she cast a glamour to look like him in the hopes that he would receive some sort of punishment should she manage to escape. The fight was a fierce one, and she used a summoned mephit and several undead to attempt to defend herself, but she was still slain. Sir Cecil removed her head and returned to Typmit with it as evidence of her involvement in Lord Walter's trail. Personality and Appearance Hilda was a scheming, spiteful and vengeful woman. She delighted in sacrificing those who wronged or annoyed her to Kanar or even just getting her vengeance in other ways. She particularly in helping Lord Walter slowly ruin Lord Enil Duggin IV's house and holdings. While slim in her youth, Hilda grew overweight as she became older. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Abilities Hilda was a devout cleric of Kanar and could use divine magic up to the fourth circle of power. She was also a skilled liar and was able to frequently coerce or intimidate others to get what she wanted. She was quite skilled at administration as well, which she often used to hide her less savory acts from prying eyes. Physically weak and not especially fit she relied on magic and summoned monsters or created undead to fight for her, though these abilities were still quite formidable. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs